Spoonfeeding
by pikinanouart
Summary: After the events of the S-class exam and the Grimoire Heart war, unusual things can be seen in the guild. Rated T for Gazille of course :P For all of you that wished for a sequel for The Delivery, enjoy!


**Author's note: **Hi again, no I'm not dead. :P here is my new story, it is for all those people that wanted me to make a sequel to the fic The delivery. There is a mention of some of my previous fanfic and this is set after the whole S-class exam and Grimoire Heart war thing. Hope you will like it :)

* * *

**Spoon-feeding**

The S-class exam was always a very big event in Fairy Tail history. Years after years, the contestants came back from that exam changed, having experienced something that was worth fifty years of lifetime.

This year hadn't been different at all, especially with the Grimoire Heart attack that had pushed the Fairy Tail members further than they had ever been before. Their strength had been tested, their spirit had been shaken and their heart had burned with more passion than before. In spite of the terrible danger they had faced, the fairies had been the strongest and had survived against that colossal enemy.

When the group came back at the guild, all beaten up but alive, everyone noticed some changes that had occurred in them. They saw how more friendly Gray was with Juvia, how Natsu and Elfman kept telling each other how the exam was just so awesome, with Evergreen who couldn't completely hide her smile. They saw how Fried was surprised about the whole dark guild trying to kill them incident and seemed to be particularly worried about Mirajane's state, to the barmaid and her sister's amusement, while Bixlow was deceived to not had been there to kick some asses. They also saw how Wendy cuddled Charle, just too happy to be with her, and how Pantherlily, Gildartz, Erza and the Master were watching over them with a smile. As for Cana, she admitted that it had been a while since she had actually felt this good while being sober. Lucy and Loke cheered for her, glad to know their friend was alright.

However, there was one thing they weren't expecting to see, that night. Among the partying crowd, sitting on a bench slightly apart from the rest, two young person were becoming the center of attention without knowing.

When looking at the solid script mage holding a bowl and a spoon to feed the iron dragonslayer, it was hard to not qualify the scene as _cute_.

* * *

" Aw, come on, don't make that face."

Gazille scowled so much his eyebrows were almost touching each other but the fact that he was covered from head to toe in bandages was making him look like an harmless mummy and was highly negating the impact of the scowl. Smiling sweetly, Levy was far from being intimidated by his glare, she seemed to be having fun while he was helpless in front of what she was presenting him with.

She lifted the spoon in front of his mouth and wiggled it lightly in a teasing manner:

" Oatmeal is good for you, Gazille."

The iron dragonslayer groaned, obviously not happy, which made the small woman roll her eyes playfully.

" I'm starving. I want to eat a steak, not some shitty oat soup."

Levy pointed at the man with the spoon to scold him:

" Your organs were badly damaged, back there, you cannot have solid food for a couple of days. The doctors say that if you rest, you will recover, but you must take it easy."

Gazille's face showed that he didn't really give a damn about what those doctors thought. He was fine, just a couple of scratches and a right arm in a plaster cast, nothing he wouldn't survive. It almost didn't hurt when he breathed... and there was far less blood coming out of his mouth when he coughed, those dumbass were obviously overreacting.

But Levy wasn't sharing his point of view, she was focused on making him eat the damn thing:

" Ooohh, watch ouut, the draagooonnn is cooomiinnng!", the woman made the spoon fly in loops toward his mouth with a lot of enthusiasm, pretending that the utensil was indeed the mystical creature.

After blinking, Gazille replied with his best _Are you shitting me?_ face because no matter how cute she may be looking while playing with his spoon, he was not playing along with _that_.

She sighed:

" Okay, let's do something: you empty your bowl and I _might_ write a certain word for you to enjoy after, how's that?"

The man eyed the bowl she was holding, then her face. Sounded like a fair deal.

" Promise you'll write it."

Her smile reached her ears:

" It's a deal."

The first mouthful was bland, as expected, but she looked so glad he didn't complain.

* * *

They were half-way done when her voice broke the silence between them:

" There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while, Gazille."

He questioned her in silence, his mouth still full of oatmeal and his eyebrows high on his forehead. She wasn't looking directly in his eyes and he smelt nervousness from her. He couldn't help feeling nervous himself.

" Um..." she started. " The thing is..." She took a good breath. " I wanted to... thank you."

It took him all his willpower just to not spit back his meal right in her face.

He managed to ask after almost choking:

" What the hell?"

She bit her lower lip but she met his eyes and explained:

" I've never taken the time to thank you properly for everything you have done for me. You have saved me more time than you should ever have, and for that, I'm grateful."

Well shit, that girl sure was good at rendering him speechless. A couple of words and his mind was blank.

He was the very last person in the universe she should be grateful to and yet, here she was, thanking him. Did he missed something? Anyway, receiving compliments from her brought heat to his face and he sure didn't want that to happen, especially not in the guild hall where the Barmaid could see them. He muttered, more for him than for her:

" Nothing I've done to deserve thanks."

She smiled:

" You helped me out many times without receiving anything in return, that's not nothing."

" Ya paid me back for those, already, we're even."

Levy raised an eyebrow:

" The goat and the rooster that almost killed me?"

" Ya pulled me back before I got beheaded by that chicken, right after."

" The gremlins in that old lady's mansion? They could have eaten me alive."

" _You_ found out about the blanket, no?"

" Then... That time when you brought me soup."

He scoffed:

" Meh, I kinda got tricked into that one, doesn't count."

" At Fantasia."

" That was Erza's doing... And beside, you undid the runes to let us fight Laxus."

" Because you blocked Laxus's lightning from hitting me, before that. I wouldn't have survived if you hadn't been there. And that was even after Jet and Droy had attacked you."

Gazille avoided looking at her face and she knew he was thinking about the reason they wanted to attack him. His silence spoke a lot of that memory, when they had met for the first time.

It was useless to say it out loud, they both remembered. She had hid from him for a while, after he joined, scurrying away like a little mouse every time he had been around. Her scent would drift to his nose, that strangely pleasant odor mixed with fear, and he didn't even have to turn around to know she was hidden behind something, trying to make him forget about her existence. But no matter how he wished, he was unable to forget, to pretend he didn't give a damn. That was even more true today, after everything that had happened, it was obvious that he cared for that little woman with an iron-melting smile, even if he would never deserve her.

Levy watched him in his inner torment for a moment, a little smile on her lips:

"But, you know, I should also thank you for what you did, back then."

That made him jump in shock and he watched her like if she had grown another head. Did she just thank him for hitting her? Did he broke something in her brain, back then?

She grinned:

" It is thanks to this attack that you became one of us." she explained. " I would have died a long time ago if you hadn't join Fairy Tail so, in the end, the fact that you attacked me was a positive thing."

Speechless, yet again...

Per chance, he was too offended by what she had said to stay silent for long:

" WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN?"

The little mage laughed at his outburst, far from being insulted. Gazille couldn't help but stare at her little body bending in two from laughter while he was sure she was now ready for the loony bin. She eventually calmed down and he gave her a piece of his mind:

" You are crazy, Shorty, you know that?"

She shrugged without losing her huge loopy smile.

" Who isn't, in Fairy Tail?"

* * *

The blue-haired woman picked up the spoon again and resumed her feeding job. Fortunately, the dragonslayer was just too stunned by the recent conversation to complain about how cold the food was.

" I think you are a good person, Gazille. I'm glad you are one of us."

The man pretended to be too busy gulping his oatmeal to answer to that, anyway, he didn't want her to see the effects her words had on him. With luck, she wouldn't notice his red cheeks under all his bandages, at least, he wished.

" I admit that I used to be more reticent at the idea but since the festival, I changed my mind. I think that's also when I started to li-"

Levy froze in the middle of her sentence, her mouth slightly open from shock and her cheeks becoming pink. Her hand was still hovering in the air, half-way to his mouth, and her eyes glued to his. Gazille fixed her with the same intensity, obviously aware that she had been very close to say something she didn't want to say. And he could eat his own tongue if that didn't sound quite promising...

Approaching his face as close to hers as possible, the black-haired man grinned like only he could and asked her in a teasing voice:

" You started to what?"

She started to laugh nervously, avoiding his gaze and his predatory smile:

" Nothing! Nothing important! Oh, look! You are almost done with your oatmeal, here!"

He wasn't fast enough to ask her again before a spoonful of oatmeal landed in his mouth. He quickly gulped, ready to retort, but his question drowned in his throat when another load of food came faster than the wind.

He raised an eyebrow at her audacity, she was keeping him busy to avoid answering him... and he liked it. That felt like a challenge.

But two could play that game...

Grinning like the chester cat, he countered her strategy with a move no one else could have done. When she shoved the spoon in his mouth a third time, he chomped on the utensil with all his might, breaking it without any resistance. The woman stumbled backward, with wide eyes and the handle of the spoon in hand. Chuckling at her stupefied state, he spat the metal and commanded:

" Now, tell me what you were about to say, Shorty."

Squealing like a little girl, Levy jumped on her feet (carefully since one of her ankle was still sensitive). However, she was far from looking scared of him, she was grinning mischievously in spite of her red face:

" Oh, look at the time! It is extremely late!" she yawned to emphasize her point but it looked more comical than realistic. " I really should go have some rest! Goodnight, Gazille."

She tried to turn around to escape but the iron dragonslayer grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving:

" Oh no, you don't! Not before you tell me!"

She yanked her arm free easily since his injured ribs were preventing him to apply much force in his grip. Giggling, she started hobbling toward the exit, leaving behind the man struggling to get up from the bench to follow her.

" Come back here!"

" Make me!"

" Hey!"

Her giggles answered him as she ran out of the place, not without leaving a big _Iron _in his path. He chased her in a too slow pace to be actually threatening but the thrill of the hunt was too fun to pass. The guild hall was full of laughter as everyone watched the iron dragonslayer hobbling after the little blue-haired mage, Master Makarov scolding him for messing his stitches and Pantherlily chuckling at his partner's crazy antic.

There were already some rumors circulating in town about the iron dragonslayer and the solid script mage but that night did nothing to quiet them. Some people witnessed the scary-looking man and the cute little woman running in the streets, both of them grinning like lunatics, as they chased each other into the night.

* * *

**End notes:** hope you liked it! :3


End file.
